


On The Fourth Day Of Christmas

by rivalshipping



Series: Merry Christmas Button! [1]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalshipping/pseuds/rivalshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My True Love Gave To Me:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Four Crumpled Tissues</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Three Tired Smiles</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Two Loving Touches</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And A Laugh That Turned Into A Sneeze</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Fourth Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> for button!!
> 
> merry christmas!!

Aoba gave him permission, Clear assured himself as he climbed down from the roof to Aoba’s balcony. He was allowed to go to Aoba’s room whenever he wanted. Some part of him, the part that was forever broken by the damage he did to his head, insisted in a garbled voice that Aoba didn’t know what he was saying by allowing Clear 24/7 access; that he didn’t understand humans and he never would. Aoba only wanted him for--

He shook his head rapidly, leaning back against the railing and crossing his arms over his chest. That part of him was wrong and broken and unfixable. He knew how humans acted, his Grandfather taught him. And he knew that Aoba wasn’t lying because Aoba would never do that to him.

Clear took a deep breath, opened the balcony window, and stepped inside. “Aoba~!” he called, a wide smile on his face that dropped instantaneously when he caught sight of Aoba, still and pale in his bed. “Ao...?” Clear’s sight and hearing flickered and he almost fell to his knees. He couldn’t be… there was no way that…? He took shaky steps toward Aoba’s bed, his shaking hands hovering over his face and hair. “I-I…?”

Pale golden eyes opened slightly, barely able to focus on Clear’s face. Aoba looked as if he were about to say something, but Clear silenced him, pressing a trembling kiss to his brow. “Are you okay?”

“‘M fine,” Aoba reassured breathlessly. “Just a bit sick.”

The android brushed Aoba’s hair away from his face and smiled shakily. “Okay. Sick, okay.” _Please don’t sleep,_ he thought frantically, standing and wringing his hands. “I’ll make you some… some soup!”

Aoba looked up at him with a grin. “Thanks, Clear. I think Granny is already making some though.”

“I’ll bring it up!” Clear said on his way down the stairs, eyes wide and wet. If Aoba fell asleep… if he never woke up, because he was sick like his Grandfather was sick, and he told Clear to find someone else, but there would never be another Master, not like Aoba, never like Aoba.

“Grandmother!” Clear called in a whisper, startling the older woman. “Do you have soup for Aoba-san?”

Tae-san grimaced at him, shaking her head. “In a minute. What’s your rush?”

Clear sat in a kitchen chair and folded his hands in his lap. “Aoba-san is sick.”

“I’m aware.” Tae-san rolled her eyes and turned back to the soup heating on the stove. “He’s been sick for a few days. I’m surprised you weren’t over sooner.” Clear immediately shot up again, his face stricken, but she waved her wooden spoon at him. “Sit down, boy. Are you gonna bring Aoba his soup or not?”

“Also tissues,” Clear said, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. “Tissues and water.”

Tae-san’s grimace softened and she nodded. “As long as you can carry it.” She spooned soup into a bowl and handed it, as well as a glass full of water, to Clear. “At least you can’t catch what he has.”

Clear almost went back up the stairs, but he turned and looked back toward the kitchen under his eyelashes. “Aoba-san… will be okay? He won’t…”

“Go and sit with him, Clear,” Tae-san said dismissively. Clear swallowed and bowed very slightly before turning and rushing up the stairs as fast as he dared.

Aoba was sitting up against his headboard when the android entered. “Thank you,” he rasped with one of his little smiles reserved for Clear alone on his face. “You’re so helpful.”

Clear preened, setting the soup and water on Aoba’s table and pulling it closer so he could sit at Aoba’s side. “Really, Aoba-san~?”

“Absol--” Aoba began, but was cut off by a sneeze that forced his head forward. Clear jumped up with a cry and pressed his hands to Aoba’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Clear asked, pressing his lips to Aoba’s cheeks and forehead. Aoba began to chuckle, turning his face into Clear’s kisses, until he sneezed again.

He wiped his nose with the tissues Clear passed to him, giggling again. “I’m fine, now. Thank you,” he repeated sincerely. Aoba tucked his face into Clear’s neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around Clear’s waist. “You’re always welcome.”

Clear held him back, resting his cheek on the top of Aoba’s head. “Please don’t sleep, Aoba-san.”

Aoba knew exactly what he meant, but didn’t respond.


End file.
